


小竹马 第十二章

by Chisujiyushu



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, sungchen - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisujiyushu/pseuds/Chisujiyushu





	小竹马 第十二章

文by尺素寄鱼书 

朴志晟脱去身上的累赘，干脆躺在床头，将钟辰乐一整个人抱在怀里，两具身体面对面交叠，再次低头吻住身下的人，舌尖与舌尖勾缠，湿濡的水渍声让人听了脸红心跳。

那只修长的大手溜进男孩的裤子里缓缓摸索，找到那片柔软的臀肉，趁人不备狠狠一掐，细嫩饱满的臀肉从指缝中溢出，怀里吻住的人闷哼一下，双腿紧紧勾住他的腰杆，肢体之间的缝隙几近于无。

缠绵的双唇分开，拉出的银丝暧昧浮生，手指轻巧地解开校服裤，褪下纯白的内裤，男孩紧张地伸手抓住他的手腕，不让他再继续，他怜爱地吻了吻那几根白嫩的手指，激起一阵筋挛。

轻巧地拨弄着那根从未使用过的小东西，男孩被刺激地卷成一只熟虾，“好奇怪......别弄了......”，这感觉从未有过，他抗拒地抱住身子，潮湿的眼睛浮起阵阵雾气。

朴志晟再次低头在小孩耳边吹气，牙齿轻柔地啮咬泛红的耳根，柔软的舌尖舔弄耳窝，在这一系列动作下，小孩的意识又开始模糊，嘴边突然多了一根手指，他下意识地咬住，身下那只大手适时握住他的要害， “嗯！！！”，钟辰乐开始挣扎。

他笑了，额头抵着额头，目光温柔缱绻地注视他，

“乐乐不是一直想做男子汉吗，不要害怕，你只是在长大而已。”

看着怀里的人微睁着双眼，露出似迷茫似舒服的表情，他整个人涌出一股奇异的满足感，平时那么怕疼的人，此时宛如金钟罩附体，手指被钟辰乐咬得通红，也不曾停下手中套弄的动作。

手中的柱体慢慢膨胀，开始渗出液体，回忆起教学片中的手法，他开始有意无意地触碰铃口，小孩挣扎得更加剧烈，“别、别碰哪里！啊……”，分不清是痛苦还是舒服，怀里的人紧紧抓住他的手，身体紧绷，纤细脆弱的脖子仰起，甚至浮现青筋，身体不安地扭动，将臀下的物体唤醒，朴志晟闷哼出声，却没有时间安抚它，只是咬紧牙关，手上的动作加快。

“不要了，朴志晟，我不要了、啊！”

皮肤收到最激烈的刺激之后，整个背部都泛出粉红的色泽，随着一声声哭腔，所有的浪潮都聚集于头顶，钟辰乐几乎要尖叫出声，被身后的大手握住嘴巴，喷射出来。

满足与被满足的人，此时仿佛有心灵感应，脑海里像在放烟花一样，一波又一波地释放着余韵。

等所有的浪潮都褪尽，钟辰乐放松身体，羞耻地哭了起来。

朴志晟看他眼中的金豆豆一粒一粒地掉，心理慌得一批，只好抱着他连声安慰，却不起什么作用。

“我让你不要弄了你还弄。”，小奶音抽抽噎噎地，仿佛收了天大的委屈。

朴志晟心虚地摸摸鼻子，小声地狡辩：“那你最后也不是很舒服嘛。”，结果收到钟辰乐的瞪视，他顿时闭嘴。

“就会欺负我，嗝！我不要、嗝！理你了！”，钟辰乐还在控诉中，哭嗝不恰当地响起，场面有些尴尬，朴志晟看他实在可爱，不小心笑出了声。

小孩哭得更大声了，一边哭，一边挠他，像个亮起爪子的小奶猫，朴志晟快要被他萌化了，只想把他抱在怀里狠狠揉搓。

但这个时候他是不敢乱动的，只能坐在身边乖乖地承受他下手并不重的掐咬，还要一边给他递纸巾，一边怕他哭得脱水，给他喂温水。

等到钟辰乐终于哭累睡着了，朴志晟才发现自己背后出了一层虚汗。

小心翼翼地起身，拿出干净的被褥替换脏掉的被褥，又从浴室里端出一盆调好温度的热水，轻轻地给睡着的人擦拭身体，小孩爱干净，要是知道自己没洗澡就睡了肯定又要埋怨自己了。

没注意到自己全程都一脸柔情蜜意的朴志晟，看着钟辰乐的眼里，爱意像闪烁的星星一样不停地抖落出来，等所有工作做完之后，又简单地收拾了一下自己，最后快速钻进被窝里，把睡熟的人轻轻转移到怀里，发出一声享受地长叹，满足睡去。

第二天一早，钟辰乐的眼睛果然肿得眼皮都掀不开，朴志晟不敢作死，低眉顺眼地给他做早餐。

朴家父母昨天就回朴志晟爷爷奶奶家报喜去了，家里只剩下一个烧饭阿姨，还被朴志晟别有目的地支走了，此时除了外面等待的陈叔，家里就剩下他们两个人。

看他笨手笨脚地在厨房忙活，钟辰乐看不过眼，和他一起做起了三明治，等坐下就餐的时候，朴志晟从煮蛋器里拿出两个鸡蛋，趁吃饭的功夫给他消肿，温暖的鸡蛋贴在钟辰乐浮肿的眼圈上，等他舒服地喟叹出声时，他原谅了朴志晟，这才注意到他食指肿得老高。

眼神示意他解答，朴志晟却露出一副神秘莫测的表情，等他感受到这股异样时已经来不及了，面前的人咧嘴一笑：“这是乐乐昨晚成为男人的勋章。”，说完晃了晃手指。

钟辰乐恼羞成怒，抓起那根手指重重一捏，如愿换来一声惨叫，哼。

“考一个学校吧，嗯？”，疼过之后朴志晟反而蹭过来撒娇。钟辰乐吃软不吃硬，他得改变策略。

钟辰乐不理他，收拾好书包准备上学，他连忙追上去，“考一所大学吧乐乐。”

“以后一起生活吧。”

“乐乐～”

“我一个人会好孤单呀乐乐哥哥～”

钟辰乐神奇地侧头看他，这家伙是叫自己哥了吗？

朴志晟眼看有效，哥哥两个字像是不要钱似的一股脑地砸向钟辰乐，大丈夫能屈能伸。

钟辰乐啧啧称奇。长大之后一直致力于当哥哥的朴志晟，费尽各种心思让钟辰乐喊哥，现在居然能为了达到目的不折手段。

“小时候你明明是个很可爱单纯的孩子啊，时间到底对你做了什么。”，钟辰乐感叹。

“放弃吧，哥哥没你想象的那么狂霸酷炫，我也是个普通人啊。”

话虽这样开口，他还是在朴志晟失望之前答应了他。

这两个人总是这样，一个在学校里是学霸，面对同学总是表现得酷酷的，寡言少语。

另一个一心想做陈浩南，靠一张不笑的时候冷冷的脸骗到不少小弟，其实心地善良得不可思议。

只有这两个人知道，酷酷的朴志晟所有的幼稚都给了钟辰乐，而拽着的钟辰乐所有的心软，也都给了朴志晟，两个人于对方都无所保留。

可能、大概、也许

因为爱，本来就是双向的。


End file.
